callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Double-Barreled Shotgun
::For the similar weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Ranger (shotgun). And for the similar weapon in [ The Double-Barreled Shotgun is a weapon featured in Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty World at War Campaign The Double-Barreled Shotgun can be found in "Eviction", and a Sawed-Off shotgun w/ a foregrip can be found in "Ring Of Steel" inside the asylum. This is odd because a Sawed-Off shotgun w/ a foregrip is two attachments. This is similar to Bling in Modern Warfare 2. It is extremely powerful, being able to eviscerate enemies and blow off limbs. Multiplayer Like any shotgun, the double-barrel has specific uses and roles. If it is used in close quarters settings then it's extremely lethal. Some players prefer the Trenchgun over this weapon because the Double-Barreled Shotgun has a relativity slow reload time and lower accuracy and range; however, this can be counteracted with the perks Sleight of Hand and Steady Aim, making the double-barreled shotgun arguably the best choice, as long as the user has intimate knowledge of close range combat. If one is using close-range tactics effectively in combination with appropriate perks, the double-barrel can make for a much better choice than the Trenchgun. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is capable of getting one shot kills, even against players using the Juggernaut perk, at surprisingly long range. Steady Aim greatly increases the weapon's range and accuracy. Combining this weapon with the Sleight of Hand perk halves the reload time which is useful in intense close quarters combat, especially given the 2 shell capacity and high ammo usage. The high rate of fire allows for a quick second shot if the first does not kill, but this will put the player in a tough situation if more enemies happen to be nearby. Tips *Shotgun users should avoid open spaces; stay within areas where enemies have little room to strafe or run, such as buildings and rubble. Also, do not neglect the knife; some players using the shotgun become so accustomed to close range shooting that they forget to melee. *Although the capacity of the weapon is so small, Sleight of Hand is not necessarily required if the user is a skilled, or even a semi-skilled, shotgun user, as the reload is quick even without sleight of hand. *The iron sights are only useful if in very close range or if tracking a target is difficult, as using the iron sights increases spread. *Use of this is in Hardcore is fairly pointless since most weapons kill in one shot at close range anyway, and the fact this gun only works at close range makes it next to useless. A machine gun or sniper will increase the players kills by far. The only advantage it offers is the lack of aiming required for close ranged kills. *If using Sleight of Hand, it is an excellent idea to pair this gun with the .357 Magnum, as this perk will mutually benefit both weapons very well. Furthermore, the .357 Magnum offers the greatest range of any pistol which makes it very useful as a secondary weapon for Shotgun users, as they will sometimes need a weapon that can take out an enemy over a great distance (something their Shotgun cannot do). Relying on a pistol for distance kills will free a player from having to use Overkill, allowing for other Tier 2 perks to be used instead. *Stopping power and (to a certain extent) the Sawn-Off attachment are not very useful, considering how powerful the gun is anyway. However, if the player insists on using either, the Sawn-Off attachment is probably a better choice, since it frees up the 2nd tier perk and gives a higher damage boost than stopping power. The Double-Barreled shotgun is available on all maps, with its Sawn-off counterpart appearing in the first three. The problem of constantly needing to reload, and low accuracy make this an uncommon weapon, however it has extremely high damage and is a one hit kill up to about round 20. On the first three maps, the Trenchgun and the Double-Barreled can share ammo (up to 120 shells backup). When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the 24 Bore long range, increasing damage, accuracy and range. File:Double_Barrel_Shotgun.jpg|The Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ wooden grip File:SawedOff.png|The sawed-off attachment (showing the section remaining) File:PaP DBS.jpg|The 24 Bore Long Range Trivia *The reload animation in multiplayer is faster than the one in single player. *On Nacht Der Untoten and Ring of Steel, it is possible to get a Double-Barrel Sawed-Off Shotgun w/ Grip, which is impossible in multiplayer, as the gun has two different attachments. *In Nacht Der Untoten, the regular Double-Barreled Shotgun has longer range than the Sawed off Double-Barreled Shotgun with Grip. *If aim down the shotgun and fire, watch close to the right and two shells fly can be seen flying out the side of the gun as if it were a rifle. This is odd being that the only time the shells come out is when the user reloads. *It is possible to take off an enemy's head at point-blank range in single player. Also, when aiming at the waists and sides of an enemy, it is possible to expose their ribs if shot. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is powerful enough ot sever arms, and it can even blow an enemy in half. *The Double-barreled Shotgun can serve as the Russian Campaign's version of the Trenchgun found in the American Campaign. *In the first three Nazi Zombie maps the M1897 Trenchgun and the Double-Barreled Shotgun use the same ammunition. *In Der Riese when Pack-A-Punched it becomes the "24 Bore Long Range", likely being referred to the 12 gauge bore being doubled, which is ironic, because the "12" refers to the amount of lead balls the size of the bore that equal 1 pound, so a "24" bore shotgun would actually be half the size of a "12" bore. *Even if one shell is reloaded after emptying both barrels two rounds will be loaded, but only one shot will be fired. *In Der Riese, the sawed off version was going to be named "The Snuff Box" when Pack A Punched. *In Nazi Zombie maps, the Double-Barreled Shotgun becomes a semi-automatic shotgun if the infinite ammo console command is activated. Its reload animation is taken out all together, resulting in an effective shotgun with moderately quick follow up shots. Video 400px Gameplay with the Double-Barrel Shotgun Category:Shotguns